


Ignition

by Firecracker2021



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecracker2021/pseuds/Firecracker2021
Summary: When a section of the pentagram is razed by a huge fire, Alastor of course, is beyond curious. Managing to find this short-tempered demon, he can’t help but find her entertaining, due to her fiery attitude and impatience, the question is, what else is there to this demon? And when Vox and Valentino discover her, only God himself could guess what happens next.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is a lovely little story I’ve been working on for a while, thought it was about time to bite the bullet and just post it. I’m no poet or nothing, but I’ll do my best! Comments and kudos and whatnot very much appreciated!

It was a usual day at the hotel, a long one at that, and when the day ended the crew sat around the bar currently watching a commercial for what looked to be an ungodly pair of edible underwear. Alastor cringed internally.

“Oh I always hated television…” He said, giving the screen a glare.

“What’s the matter old man? Ya bitter?” Angel asked, giving him a smug smirk. 

“Me? Of course not my fine fellow! I’m merely stating my opinion that television and in turn the inter webs is nothing but a seizure inducing, vapid, constant stream of bushwa that none of the past generations could keep up with! Radio is calming, slower, hearing a story is far better than seeing! Nothing can win against imagination! After all I-“ 

“Hey shaddup! The news is on.” Husk grumbled, using the remote to turn the volume up. 

“Things are heating up on the pentagrams west side as it seems a great fire has struck down from a currently unknown source!” Katie Killjoy said as a feed of the current inferno went live. Alastor’s ears perked in attention.

The place once known as the west side was aflame. Charlie sighed in a mix of exasperation and sadness.

It wasn’t uncommon if a new demon were to manifest, look at their current situation and…freak out. She once would try to help these new souls, hoping to calm them, but it didn’t work too well. They would start to panic and accidentally cause damage in a more populated area, causing Charlie immense guilt for simply trying to be a guide.

She decided to stop doing it after the 304th time.

Alastor meanwhile, was intrigued. A newcomer causing damage wasn’t anything new, no, yet the strength and longevity of the flames all from a new demon was…interesting. Most new demons took months to even realize they could control their powers, much less use them so efficiently.

“At least it’s nowhere near here.” Vaggie said, taking a sip from a diet soda.

“Thank fuck for that.” Husk muttered, cracking open yet another beer.

“I hope everyone is ok…” Charlie muttered.m

“Oh smile my dear! Such minor damage is nothing to them!” Alastor said in hopes to lighten the mood.

“Were it up to you we would probably be there right now.” Vaggie said, glaring at him.

“Great idea! Why don’t-“

“NO! No we are NOT doing that!” Vaggie exclaimed, slamming her hands on the counter.

“Eventually whoever is pissed will calm the fuck down and keep living their afterlife like the rest of us sadsacks.” Angel Dust said as he walked to the small fridge for a popsicle.

“Hopefully whoever they are, they don’t get in too much trouble.” Charlie mumbled.

“My dear, you truly do worry too much! All will work out. Maybe. Possibly. Well…rather unlikely but there’s nothing wrong with a white lie now and again!” Alastor said, adding a quick goodbye to his room, leaving a worried Charlie and Vaggie in their wake, a now sleeping cat, and Angel Dust, who merely went up to his room in silence.

Charlie did not sleep well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finds this mysterious new demon causing havoc, and he shows her around town.

Days passed, and the fire on the west side was slowly going away. A fact which the residents very much celebrated. Sure, there were still bits of smoke in the air and the temperature heated significantly, but it wasn’t so bad as to become bothersome. The news didn’t even mention it anymore.

But that didn’t mean all was well.

Once the west side recovered from the blaze, there became a strange phenomenon. It would start with music, fast paced and harsh, a column of fire would appear, slowly transforming into what many survivors/witnesses called a wolf with wings. A high pitched laugh, then blood. So much blood.

They began to call it the musical demon—as lazy as that is—and the entirety of hell was goddamned paranoid. It was almost like when Alastor manifested.

Speak of the devil…

Alastor himself was rather busy these days with the hotel and whatnot, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention. How could he not? It was just too entertaining! A new demon, with raw untapped power? Interesting indeed.

He couldn’t help but wonder about this new demon. He could be patient however, and patient he would have to be.

Turns out he didn’t have to wait too long.

Alastor was walking around town, enjoying the terrified masses running away from him in fear. He was here mostly to see the damage, of which by now most was sadly improved. He knew he should’ve gone earlier.

In his musings, he tripped. Alastor groaned internally.

_How did I…what did I even trip on?_

He looked around swiftly, thanking the loa that no one saw him, while noticing something…odd.

There was a trip wire connected to a sign and a post. Said sign reading FUCK OFF in harsh writing. Though it wasn’t uncommon to see graffiti and whatnot on various buildings throughout hell, the total randomness of this sign that he never saw before he found…interesting.

Strange…Alastor thought, turning around again looking at his surroundings. Alastor saw a cave not too far away, and he walked on over.

When Alastor reached it, he looked around, noticing how dark it was. Almost as if the light itself disappeared before it. Alastor smiled.

This was too easy.

He sent a shadow forward. He waited.

Suddenly he felt a…strange feeling in his head.

 **GO AWAY RADIO DEMON!”** A deep voice said, “ **I CARE LITTLE FOR YOUR GAMES!”** Suddenly a swarm of fire surrounded him, turning into a tornado of flame, landing him in what looked to be a living room of sorts.

It seemed a decent enough size. A couch, what looked like a tv on a table, a fireplace, it was rather bare bones otherwise.

A snap rang out and suddenly Alastor could think clearly again, his shadow hurrying back to him in fright.

”Do I at least have the pleasure of knowing the name of the demon who managed to capture my shadow?” Alastor asked, getting up and dusting himself off. “That display was rather entertaining if I do say so my-“ Suddenly a black colored eye with a glowing yellow pupil was in front of him.

”My, such beautiful eyes you have.” Alastor said in a most mocking tone.

”Quiet you delinquent.” The demon snarled, sizing him up.

”It’s rude to stare you know!” Alastor said, hiding his hands behind his back.

”So, radio demon huh?” The beast said after some time. “Damn you’re handsome.” Alastor, as he did many times before, merely put her supposed attraction to him for later use.   
  


“I could say similar surely, if you would let me look at you properly.” It laughed, high pitched and dog-like. The thought made his ears go against his head, yet he still kept his smile.

”Oh honey, I’m no man.” Suddenly the beast’s voice became sultry, and with a snap a light shone from the ceiling, showing the demon in question.

She was dark brown, had orange spots, yellow fur with crimson dots around her wrists and her chest, which currently had on a purple tank top. Wearing shorts, with yellow and crimson leggings.

Alastor noticed how one gold eye was covered with a grey and Purple Heart patch. Her brown hair was short, tipped orange, none in the back. It curled around her face. Her wings were white, but as he looked lower, they turned to a light red to a darker crimson at the lower feathers.

”Names Firecracker, Alastor I presume?” She asked, glancing at him.

”You would be correct my dear! Goodness seeing that level of destruction, from a newly made demon no less, was quite a surprise for me!” He grabbed her hand as he said this, though she didn’t look impressed.

”Oh that? Yeah when I realized I was dead I went a little nuts.” Alastor waved his hand dismissively.

”Oh that? Ha, same old stories really. New demon has a fit, not shocking. What I _do_ find shocking however, is how prolific you’ve become in so short a time!” Alastor proclaimed, turning his back to her and gesturing to the outside. “They all fear you so terribly that they’ve given you a name! Such achievement I haven’t seen since, well, my beginnings in hell!”   
  


“Yeah, the musical demon. Creative.” She looked bored at that if anything. “So is that it? Is your curiosity sated?” Alastor turned around and hid his hands behind his back, head tilted.

”Can’t a gentleman show some courtesy and say, show you around this horrific cesspit? It _is_ your new home after all! No one will bother us,” He got disturbingly close to her as his eyes turned to dials. ” **I will make sure of that.** And in return…hmm.”

He returned to normal as he looked around the sparse living space. An idea popped into his head.

”This place is rather…barren, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Not like I need much space, Besides, if I _really_ wanted a house, I could find one easily.” Firecracker shrugged.

”Well yes, I’m certainly not doubting you on that, but the angels will be quite difficult to deal with if you don’t have a place to hide, and frankly darling, this cave doesn’t even have a door.” She looked mildly offended, then she looked pensive.

”Yeah, I guess a trip wire alerting me to others presence could only do so much…wait, angels? Like heavenly beings? The ones with the glowing gowns and wings and shit?” Alastor chuckled.

”Not quite my dear. I’ll explain once we get out of here.” At that Alastor snapped his fingers, teleporting them back to the city. Alastor started talking as soon as Firecracker reoriented herself.

”You see that clock tower?” She nodded as he pointed to said clock.

”It counts down the days until the extermination. A day where angels called exterminators come down from on high and slaughter us. Only angel weapons can kill a demon, any injuries from said weapons are permanent.” Firecracker listened intently.

”And the angels do this because…” She gestured for him to continue, to which he immediately straightened up.

”Oh yes, the reason why is because we have an unbelievable overpopulation problem! So many souls are incorrigible that too many end up here. Not that they don’t deserve it of course. Anyways, any other questions?” He tilted his head in his usual creepy way, Firecracker looking pensive for a moment.

”No that’s it. So ya gonna show me around?” With a flurry of motion, Alastor put out his hand in a gentlemanly manner, eyes lidded.

”My dear.” Firecracker couldn’t help but laugh slightly as she curtsied.

”My good sir.” With that they were off, chatting aimlessly about whatever was on their minds.

”I imagine you have yourself quite the skill set, it takes a lot to handle a dead body properly you know!” Firecracker sniggered.

”Oh please, I only ate those people because I sure as fuck don’t trust anything made down here. That and for whatever reason it’s what I’ve been craving. Must have to do with my hyena demon body or whatever.” Alastor glanced towards her.

”I thought you were a wolf?”

”No, hyena. Totally different species.” They continued talking until the crimson sky became a deeper shade.

”Woah.” Firecracker said, looking up at the sky in awe.

”What?” Alastor asked, craning his neck upwards.

”Is that…heaven?” She asked, pointing at the white glowing disc with almost childish excitement.

”Indeed it is!” Alastor confirmed.

”Hmm. Could someone fly up there? If they really wanted to?” Alastor laughed.

”Ha Ha Ha! Oh darling, you naive thing, that lovely little ball of light is unfortunately far, _far_ out of our reach! If you try going past a certain point, it’s like trying to go through a wall of concrete!” She huffed and folded her arms.

”And you know this how?”

”Let’s just say I know someone who tried it years ago. It failed spectacularly!” She bristled slightly at his laugh.

”Yknow you’re kind of an asshole.” Alastor certainly didn’t expect _that_ response.

”Most would tremble at the mere thought of even crossing my path and yet you seem to have no problem with poking the bear, as it were.” He said, eyes narrowed at her.

”One of my favorite pastimes.” She smirked. 

”Brash one are you?”   
  
“I’ve been told. Now then, I do so appreciate the day I’ve had with you in all honesty, but I’m gonna head off to sleep, have a good one.” With a snap and a quick engulfing flame, she was gone.

Alastor thought he should teach her manners one of these days.

”Oh well, I have plenty of time!” And with that he too teleported on back to the hotel, ready to return to his sanctuary.

* * *

Firecracker yawned as she stretched out her back, exhausted from the long day. She hadn’t been here long, but sheesh was it tiresome.

Firecracker certainly didn’t expect to show up in hell, well, not _this_ kind of hell anyways. Yeah, there were had people here obviously, but it wasn’t _all_ fire and brimstone and torture and whatnot. Most of the time.

 _They say hell is other_ people…She mused as she lay in bed.

But hey, it could be worse, she supposed. At least the soda they have had the same effect as up top.

 _They probably put actual cocaine in it here._ She chuckled at the thought. Another thought hits her.

Alastor. The radio demon.

God, what _could_ she say about him? She was with him the whole day yet she knew almost nothing. He didn’t seem to talk about himself much, at least, nothing besides the surface level. He liked cooking, jazz, that kinda shit.

What she did learn about hell was interesting certainly. The whole extermination thing felt like bullshit to her, if God himself allowed it, she supposed down here it was better. At least the demons down here were slightly more upfront with their bullshit. Or more obvious. Maybe both.

Finding out the ruler of hell had a daughter was shocking. It seemed most didn’t actually _care_ though, treating her as a joke. Made sense to her, titles can change at any moment, and the only ones who stay long enough are those with strength, something the princess didn’t care to show.

She would see clips and whatnot of the fight that happened on 666 news, and it seemed the princess _could_ fight if she wanted to, she was just a pacifist in Alastor’s opinion.

”Heh, to think the king of hell’s daughter would be a total angel.” Firecracker thought, finally settling in for a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firecracker gets shown her new house, later they cause a little destruction, overall a productive day.

Firecracker was sitting at her usual bar, every other demon wanting to avoid her as much as possible, as she went on a rampage not too long ago. Not that she cared, she hated being around people. Mostly because they had a tendency to piss her off, and as such, she decided a nice rum and coke would solve her problems.

”Funny, this place was packed before you got here.” The bartender joked, the grey and blue snow leopard cleaning an empty shot glass.

”Bruno, be thankful you’re my main supplier of booze, else I would’ve thrown this stool at you.” Firecracker said in the same joke tone.

So, who pissed you off this time?” Bruno asked, paw on his cheek.

”Ugh, this goddamn snake named Pentious or some shit. Honestly I would’ve just ignored him but _god_ he really didn’t know how to take a hint. Next thing I knew I saw red and here the fuck I am. I may or may not have shoved those stupid eggs in his throat in the process. And this motherfucker trying to become an overlord? Bitch please.” She scoffed, taking a sip (more so a chug) of her drink.

”So how’s hell so far? Nothing too bad I hope.”

”Eh, I’m surrounded by assholes, nothing’s changed in that regard. It’s damn chaos out there. The extermination might actually be a nice change of pace. Everyone will be inside too busy trying to survive to be a nuisance to each other.”   
  
“Meet anyone interesting?”

”Well, I met the radio demon.” It was deathly quiet for several minutes, Bruno looking apprehensive.

”The radio demon huh?”

”Yeah yeah I know, he’s dangerous and all that bullshit. So is everyone else down here. It’s not like I pissed him off or anything. We walked around, he was telling me how this place works, hell he even promised to get me a house!” She noticed Bruno’s worsening worried expression.

”Relax, I didn’t make a deal or anything. I’m no dumbass. Honestly who do you take me for?” Firecracker was getting annoyed at the bartenders perceived anxiousness towards her. She could handle herself damnit!

”Alright alright, I’ll lay off ya. Well, since you’re done I think I’m gonna close up, that alright with you?” Bruno asked as he put all the cleaned glasses in their proper spots. 

“Yeah, be seeing ya.” Firecracker said as she walked out the door, everyone nearby giving her a wide berth. 

Firecracker took a deep breath, there wasn’t much point in getting angry. Bruno was only watching out for her after all. Which she supposed she appreciated.

She continued walking, everyone near her running away in fear. A small part of her reveled in it certainly, but if anything it only reminded her about how lonely she was.

She shook her head. She figured it was part of her punishment at this point really, so she couldn’t complain. It wouldn’t do anything anyways.

As she reached her cave, she saw Alastor inside, looking through her things.

” **What are you doing?!”** She roared, her possessiveness taking over.

”Firecracker darling, glad to see you’re as spirited as always. I was going to show you the house I picked out, but you weren’t home, so I helped myself to your various drawers!” Her eye twitched.

”Give me _one reason_ why I shouldn’t fucking strangle you.” She growled, teeth bared.

”Now darling, that’s no way to treat a guest! Besides, if I’m out of commission whose going to show you your new house?” Firecracker sighed. Whatever. It’s not like she kept anything important in there.

”Alright whatever, though I’ll have to pack all-“

”No need my dear!” Alastor said, snapping his fingers causing any item of use to her to immediately go to the new place. She stared in awe.

”Um…thanks.” She muttered.

”Now my dear, before we go, I do have some questions to ask you.” Firecracker looked at him suspiciously.

”Why?”

”You’ll see!” After a moment she sighed, fuck it.

”Shoot.” She said, leaning on the cave wall with her arms crossed.

”Favorite color?” 

“Purple.”

”Hobbies?”

”I like to read. Listen to music. I can sing, but I doubt any music I know would be down here.” Alastor noticed how sad she looked at that statement.

”Really? Sing me something. Know any old ones? Ah, never mind I doubt you do. Few your generation actually _listen_ to my era.” Alastor said, one entire run on sentence. Firecracker smirked.

“Lovers depend on moonlight

for a love affair

babies depend on mothers

for their tender care

flowers depend on sunshine 

and the morning dew

each thing depends on something

and I depend on you

I know that I can be beggar, I can be king

I can be almost any old thing

It all depends on you

With that she even added a curtsy. “Ta-da!” She giggled, then immediately stiffened when she realized who she was with.

All Alastor did was clap.

”Well my dear, that was quite a show! Your voice was lovely!” 

“Hm. Appreciate it really, but my voice is not like it once was.” She looked over to her now empty drawers in thought.

”Maybe so, but the voice you have is fine enough certainly?” He smiled.

”Yeah whatever, don’t you like, have a house to show me?” 

“Ah, of course! Just a moment!” One snap and they teleported far from the cave, to an area much more up kept.

”Welcome to the neighborhood!” Alastor announced, arms outstretched wide.

Firecracker saw the houses around were fucking HUGE.

Hers was no different.

”I…is this mine?” She asked, staring at it in awe.

”Indeed! It wouldn’t do to have you in some dump now would it? Shall we go in?” Firecrackers ears went back, slightly suspicious. 

“Hold it.” Alastor froze mid step and turned his head towards her.

”Yes?” 

“What’s your angle here?” He stared at her in what seemed to be offense.

”Angle? Darling, I’m not playing any so-called angle! I’m merely-“

”Ok, look here radio shack, all this?” She gestured around her. “I appreciate, but I _know_ who you are. You’ll probably want me to do something for you after this, won’t you?” Alastor narrowed his gaze at her.

”Darling, you’ll be glad to know I never plan anything! I gave you this house because we…made a transaction of sorts. No deals.” Which was true, they didn’t make a _deal_ technically, so she supposed it was ok.

”Alright fine, show me the way won’t you?” She asked, getting behind him.

”But of course.” When he opened the door she found what looked to be a simple coat room. Another door in front of her, he opened that one too.

She certainly wasn’t expecting a large hallway with stairs befitting some fairytale movie.

Cream colored, with hints of red and yellow accents, the floor looked to be more of a dancehall resembling a hallway.

”I know it looks I may have went overboard, but you can do with this area anything you want of course.” Alastor said, admiring his feng shui.

”Uh…thanks.” She muttered in awe.

”Oh don’t thank me yet my dear, we still have more of this lovely place to get to!” With that Alastor grabbed her hand and headed over to the kitchen.

The kitchen was lovely, the walls a reddish-brown. The living room colored a nice maroon. Firecracker had to admit, she was impressed by the radio demons color choices, there was even a tv in the living room!

”Damn you went all out for this eh?” She asked, turning around to look at him.   
  


“I may not care for today’s technology, but I had a feeling you would miss it, so I managed to find one without Vox or his goons finding out about it, so I managed to find one without Vox or his goons finding out about it.” Alastor said, slightly glaring at the tv.

She certainly liked how cozy the area was. A few small couches, a coffee table, it was nice.

Alastor led her down a small corridor of sorts leading to a simple laundry room, bathroom and a garage.

”Now _this_ is something!” Alastor said as they entered said garage. Firecracker hopes he didn’t put a body anywhere in her house, blood stains were so hard to clean if they weren’t fresh. Suddenly Alastor knocked on a wall, causing it to move and show a hidden room.

”Now this, you can do what you want with this. Personally, I use such places as lovely little torture rooms! Though the smell of blood never quite goes away…” Firecracker ignored him in favor of looking over the sparse room. She would have to think on what to use it for. 

“So what’s it like upstairs?” 

“Oh you’ll _love_ what I’ve done with the master bedroom!” Firecracker found it hilarious as all hell about how excited he was about interior decorating, she wondered what he did in his free time.

Before she could say a word they teleported to the second story, Firecracker nearly falling until Alastor caught her. Alastor pointed over to various doors, broom closet, guest rooms, an office, the usual.

They both stopped in front of a door at the very end of the hall, Firecracker guessed it was the master bedroom. 

“And here’s the piece de resistance…” Alastor opened the door with a flair. “The master bedroom!” Firecracker stared in awe.

The walls were a lilac, the carpeting wine red, the bed had a lovely redwood canopy painted a crimson red, the covers themselves themselves were a royal purple, the pillows black.

Next to the bathroom door was a vanity, painted a dark purple. Firecracker noticed a red radio on it.

Shw ignored that in favor of looking at the gorgeous view her balcony offered her. 

She looked out, finding an entire row of houses similar to hers.

”Welcome to the neighborhood alright…” She muttered. She noticed the house right next to hers was red and black, she didn’t have to think hard about whose house it could be.

”Radio a welcome gift eh?” She asked, walking over to the balcony. 

“Indeed! That and it’s portable, so if you ever have need of me, I’m only one call away!” Alastor exclaimed as the radio repeated his last three words exactly.

”Lovely.” She said, checking the bathroom, which was a nice light blue and yellow. She at least appreciated his home decor.

”Seeing the tour is now done and over with, I’ll see you later?” She asked, turning around with a hand on her hip.

”Oh ho ho, don’t tell me you want me gone already? I did have something in mind…” Alastor said, grin widening.

”Fuck it, what did you have in mind?” 

”i heard about your little parade of rage today and well, would you say you’re up for another go?” Alastor asked, hands moving in excitement. “Think of it as a proper hello to your fellow demons!” 

_He just wants to see who he’s up against._ She thought, _may as well give him something to think about._

”Alright I’m game.” With that, Alastor snapped straight and gave her his hand.

”Then shall we chèrie?” She had to restrain from choking, damn he spoke French? Like he wasn’t hot enough.

 _Get it together you fucking slut._ She reprimanded herself, taking his hand without hesitation.

* * *

Suddenly it went dark, Firecracker blinking furiously until the light returned. They were in some random alleyway. Alastor almost vibrating in excitement.

”So where the fuck are we?” She asked, looking around.

”Welcome to the south side of the pentagram my dear! I’m sure you’ll find someone worthy of your ire!” They both walked out of the alley, finding the utter decrepit state of this section of the circle, at least in Firecrackers opinion, to be ungodly depressing.

The south side of the pentagram was not particularly…kept. In fact it looked like a particularly chaotic area, with homeless demons skulking around. Hell Firecracker thought she heard gunshots behind her.

”So my dear, anyone catch your eye?” When Firecracker stopped moving, he did too.

”Hmm?” Alastor mused, looking at the building in front of them.

The building was brick, though not nearly as decrepit as the surrounding buildings, it looked like it had seen better days. A plaque on the wall read “Church of redemption.”

”Are you fucking kidding me?” Firecracker said in the most monotone voice. Alastor found it hilarious.

”HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, oh sweet heavens that’s _gold._ Someone actually thought to…hahahahaha!” Alastor was nearly on the floor in glee. He wasn’t expecting people to take it seriously in any way, but the idea of a _church in hell_ was delicious irony in his eyes.

”Well that’s a sight to see wouldn’t you say my dear…Firecracker?” He noticed they chimera wasn’t next to him anymore, but instead on the near collapsing church roof.

”Fake ass motherfuckers…” She continued her profanity-laced tirade as she got to the roof of the building.

Before Alastor could even ask what she was doing, she made a hole in the roof and within a few seconds the place was burned to the ground.

The fire itself stretched from the building to others nearby, to the other side of the street, especially when firecrackers went off.

The large hole in the building began to collapse inward, Firecracker running out like a bullet before she inevitably got crushed.

”Well I had a productive day today.” Firecracker said as she wiped her hands against themselves. Alastor fucking lost it.

”Darling you slay me.” 

”I mean, I could do that literally, if you’re into that kinda thing.” Alastor noticed her smirk.

”Ha! No.”   
  


”Worth a shot. I’m hungry, you up for anything?” Alastor smiled at the thought of food. 

He liked this woman more and more by the day.

”Shall we then my dear?” Alastor put out a hand which she took eagerly.

They made a meal out of the nearest demon. He noticed she liked chicken.

”Well, that was fun. Be seeing you radio demon, I’m gonna head to my favorite bar.” 

”Ooh! I’ll teleport you there!” Firecracker gave him a stare.

”Fine. You even think of destroying the place…”

”Now darling what would give-“

”The guy who owns the place is decent enough and I’ll be twice damned if I get fucking banned or some shit because _you_ decide to start trouble. Capiche?” Alastor nodded, fingers ready to snap.

”Bruno’s bar and grill.”   
  
“Au revoir mon ami!” He said, teleporting her away before she could say anything back.

With that done Alastor hummed as he walked, enjoying the still heard screams of demons who not so luckily got caught in the fires.

Talks of bars and such made him think of Husk, and in turn, ways to annoy him. He smiled as he teleported himself to the hotel, the fires causing an orange hue in the sky above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song she sings is It all depends on you by Ruth Etting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets an idea to bring Firecracker to the hotel. She agrees, with some persuasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all don’t mind this one being short, the next one will be longer I promise

The Next day was the same as ever for the hotel.

Angel Dust sat next to Alastor at the bar. “So ya hear anything about that…what was her name? Firecracker?” 

Alastor turned to look at the spider. “Why ever do you ask my friend?” Angel shrugged his shoulders.

“Cherri was scouting out some new territory in the southern part of the pentagram when it went up in flames. Said she smelled gunpowder. Heard a boom.” Alastor’s grin widened.

“Oh yes, she is quite lively! I certainly wasn’t expecting her to blow that rickety old building up like that! She was rather entertaining.” They ignored Alastor’s extra creepy smile at that.

Suddenly the news came on, Husk turning it up.

“I’m Katie Killjoy!” 

“And I’m Tom Trench!” 

“The southern part of the pentagram went up in flames yesterday evening, the cause allegedly being the demon who just weeks ago caused the western side to burn!” Killjoy said with her usual chipper attitude.

They went to several witnesses, most sounding pissed about how all their stuff was gone.

“Great, like we need more arsonists in hell.” Vaggie grumbled, clearly having heard the news.

“Why Vagatha, don’t be so dour, she was merely having fun!” Alastor said with a hint of mischief.

“Fun?  Fun!?  Oh yeah, burning down an entire section of the pentagram is-“

“Does it matter? This is  hell.  It’s shit everywhere. Hell she practically did the place a favor if we’re being honest. Say what you want, but whoever got caught up in it, they’ll be fine, and it’s not like we’re here to party anyways.” Husk muttered, grabbing a drink.

“So what’s this bitch like anyway?” Vaggie asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

“Oh she’s quite fun! She has a quick temper, cares little for consequences, and it seems she knows a thing or two about explosives! Other than that though, I’m afraid I don’t know a thing.” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Yeah, you  _ would  _ think she’s fun. Whatever, I’m heading to bed.”

“Night Vagatha!” Alastor said. Vaggie ignored him as she went upstairs.

There was silence for a brief moment.

“Hmm, I wonder what would happen-“ Alastor tried to say. Husk groaned.

“Jesus you can’t ever let things be can you? What, you plan on bringing her here, introducing her to Vaggie and watch as they rip each other to pieces?” A pause as Alastor’s grin widened. “I don’t like that fucking smile one bit.” Husk groaned. “Fuck it, I’m going to bed.” With that he walked upstairs.

“Don’t you think you gotta get her to actually  _trust_ you first? Cuz I dunno how dumb this broad is, but clearly she’s smart enough to-“ Angel got interrupted.

“Oh relax my fuzzy friend, she’s as bored as I am! I’m sure she’ll gladly come by!”

* * *

”No.” 

“No?” Alastor asked, head tilted.

”Look, I’m sure it’s a nice place and all but I’m not going over there just cause you want me to stir some shit up with random-ass demons ok? I’ve got better things to do, like try hard drugs for the first time.” Alastor rolled his eyes.

”As much fun as that sounds, you have quite literally an eternity to do such things. The hotel may not even last a year, knowing the residents of this godforsaken cesspit. Besides, you stay too long in this house. This room specifically.” It bothered Firecracker how he just knew that without her telling him.

”Fine. But you gotta do something for me.”

”Hmm?” He asked, ears peeking in excitement. A deal?

”I wanna staff like you have. Have it play music and shit. The portable radio is nice but it’s not small enough to just carry around all day.” Alastor chuckled, it was that easy?

”Oh darling, why didn’t you say so?” With a snap the radio on her dresser turned to a microphone similar to his, except it was colored yellow instead of red.

”There you go! One portable radio, anything else?” He asked, leaning on his own.

”Nah.” She said, admiring its shininess.

”So shall we my dear?” She sighed.

”Let’s get this over with.” 

”Now now my dear, don’t sound so sour. There _is_ a bar.” Her ears perked.

”A bar? At a hotel for redemption?” 

“What use is redemption without a little temptation? If it were easy everyone in hell would be gone.” She shrugged her shoulders at that.

”Alright let’s go.” One snap and they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firecracker meets the hazbin crew, has a conversation with Charlie and has dinner. After she leaves, Alastor has an idea.

When the darkness faded Firecracker saw a large building, sign up top saying Hazbin Hotel, the eye at the tip creeped her out, but eyes were everywhere here.

“Fucking…is that a ship?” She asked, pointing to said ship.

“Come along now my dear, I can’t  _ wait  _ to show you around!” Firecracker rolled her eyes but did as told.

When Alastor walked in, she followed, finding the place rather big.

“Sheesh this place-“

“No te muevas!” Suddenly a grey girl with one eye, long hair with a bow was in her face, her angel spear right in front of her snout, appeared. “Who the  _ fuck  _ are you?”

Firecracker was honestly a little nervous seeing an angel spear of all things in a demons possession, certainly one pointed at her, but she found words. “Name’s Firecracker, now if you could get that out of my face please, I would greatly appreciate it.” The other didn’t move a muscle.

“Oh, you’re  _ that  _ demon huh? Plan on blowing this place up I bet.” The girl growled.  
  


“Bitch, I’m here because Mr. Smiles over there was being an annoying bitch about my coming here. I certainly wouldn’t be here if I had the choice. I’ve little use for a redemption hotel of all things. Now get that damned angel spear out of my face  _before I shatter it_.”  Firecracker growled, her body slightly glowing orange in rage.

The other girl growled. “Yeah right, how the fu-“ Firecracker snapped her fingers, and suddenly the spear once in the girls hands crumbled to dust.

“What the-how-Goddamnit-“ The girl sputtered, looking lost for words.

“Ah, I see you two have gotten acquainted! Lovely! Vaggie, this is Firecracker, Firecracker, Vaggie.” Alastor said, pointing to them respectively.  


“Lovely. You said there was a bar right?” The hyena asked, looking around.  


“Yup! Front desk!” 

“Sweet.” Suddenly she snapped her fingers, the shattered spear reforming to its former glory. Vaggie stares, her mouth similar to a fish.

“De nada.” Firecracker said as she headed straight to said bar.

She noticed the bartender of the place looked  _ far  _ from happy to be here, but hell, she was in the same boat, so she couldn’t judge.

“Hey kitty cat, sorry to bother you, but you wouldn’t mind getting me a rum and coke would you?” She asked, sliding onto a barstool easily.

The chimera grumbled but did as told, sliding said drink over to her as she sang out “Thank you~.” A look of recognition crossed his face.

You that kid Alastor won’t shut the fuck up about.” The hyena looked surprised.

“What exactly does he say?” She asked slowly, moving her straw in her drink around.

“Mostly about how ‘entertaining’ he thinks you are. Though that’s not exactly a good thing.” 

“Hmm. Expected as much. Adrenaline junkie that one is.” 

“You’re telling me.”

“Ah, I see you’ve met Husker!” Alastor said, suddenly appearing right behind her.

“Fuck!” She yelped, her drink spilling slightly. “You mother-“

“Here.” Husk said, handing her another drink. “You deserve another dealing with this prick all goddamned day.” Alastor seemed nonplussed by the insult.

“Might as well give her the whole bar Husker, we’re neighbors!” Husk spat out his drink.

“What!?” He glared at Firecracker. “Are you out of your-“

“Oh relax my friend! She made no deals with me whatsoever! It was merely a…transaction of sorts. No magic involved whatsoever!” Alastor said cheerily.

“Yeah I’m not  that  stupid. Hell he only wanted me here to start shit with Vaggie, and I’m not some cockfighter. Well, not without decent payment.” Firecracker said, chugging her drink.

“That and the princess would be pissed.” Husk muttered.

“Where  is  that princess at, has she went somewhere?” Alastor asked, eyes roaming around.

“Went out. We needed more cherries since a certain someone likes to eat all of them.” Husk said, “Angel went with her cuz apparently his pig only likes a certain brand or something.” 

“Ah yes, cute how Angel has such affection for that slice of bacon.” Alastor said, grin widening at the thought of bacon.

“Who the fuck is Angel?” Firecracker asked, nursing her third drink.

Suddenly the door opened wide, a tall fluffy spider demon walking in, sunglasses on, wearing a yellow tank top with some cutoff jeans, with brown boots.

“Guess whose back bitches!” Firecracker heard a few groans.

“Angel what have I told you—gasp!” Suddenly a blonde haired demon with a suit and pants came in, looking at Firecracker dead on. The hyena merely stood awkwardly. 

“Hi! I’m Charlotte Magne! Call me Charlie! I’m the princess of hell and the co-owner of this hotel! I’m so glad that Alastor could make a new friend!” Suddenly Firecracker straightened up.

“Heh, friends? No, we ain’t that. Nowhere  _ near  _ that. At most he annoys the fuck outta me. I’m here because  _someone_ -“  She gave an intense glare towards Alastor, “thought it would be funny if me and Vaggie got in a fight.” Charlie merely glanced at the smiling bastard.  
  


Not surprising…well I see you’ve met almost everyone! Well except Niffty and Angel Dust of course.” Firecracker noticed Angel trying to sneak upstairs. The shadow that appeared in his way thought differently however.

“Fucking…hi I’m Angel Dust.” Angel sighed, turning around towards Firecracker.

“Firecracker. Big deal here I take it?” She asked. 

“Big deal? I’m the #1 porn star in hell! Course I’m a big deal!” He flaunted himself.

“Porn eh? Must gotta do some kinky shit.” Firecracker smirked at how Alastor’s grin tightened.

“Oh yeah all kinds of shit. Hell I remember-“ Suddenly he was pushed to the stairs by a shadow. 

“Alright! Now then, there’s one more for you to meet! Niffty!” With a speed she could barely process, a small one eyed bug demon appeared. 

“Yeah boss?” 

“This is Firecracker. Firecracker, Niffty.” Alastor said pointing to them respectively.

“Hello! I’m Niffty! I love making new friends! Would love to talk but god there’s  _ soooo  _ much cleaning to do! Bye!” With that the chipper demon was gone, Firecracker not saying a word the entire encounter.

“She always like that?” 

“Yes.” Alastor answered.

“Damn what crack is she taking?” Angel laughed. 

“Nah toots, that’s just how she is. You get used to it.” With that Angel went upstairs, everyone going to wherever they usually head to.

Firecracker decided to walk about the hotel, finding the decor apple themed of all things.

_ Makes sense, the apple doomed all humanity and shit. Course a building owned by Lucifer would have that.  _ She thought idly.

She noticed a painting, it had Charlie and two other demons next to her, her parents she assumed.

Her father, Lucifer, had a wide smile. A white top hat and a white and red suit. The hat also had a small apple and snake on it as well. He had a cane with an apple on the top, she noticed how Charlie and him had similar cheeks. 

Considering that he was originally an Angel, it made sense to Firecracker that he would look relatively…angelic. Though the one on Charlie’s right eluded her.

Skin fair, golden hair flowing down her back, the woman was the pinnacle of perfection. Black lips smiling softly, Firecracker was rather impressed at whoever this woman was. In fact, if she didn’t know any better, she would think her human. Yet the horns on her head and the small black crown atop it spoke well of her status. 

“That’s my mom.” Firecracker whipped her head around, not expecting Charlie there.

“Sorry! Uh, I just saw you looking at it and I noticed how hard you were staring.” Charlie said, sidling next to the hyena slowly.

“Your mom huh? Up top I never heard of a queen of hell. At least, I don’t remember anything bout that. Figured he would prefer to rule alone honestly.” Firecracker said, staring back at the painting.

“Ha! This place would be a mess otherwise. My dad is strong, but he can be…aloof at times. My mom is more…open to people. As such she has a better reputation among the citizens.” Charlie said, speaking as if she was giving some history lesson on hell itself.

“So, who is your mom anyways?” Firecracker asked.

“Lilith. The queen of hell. My mom was the first woman made.” There was a moment of silence.

“Wait wasn’t-“

“Eve was  _ technically  _ the first woman made by Adams rib. But my mom was the first woman made from the earth, same as Adam. She didn’t like Adam’s dominating nature, so she ran away from Eden and got cursed to hell, where by then my dad was making his kingdom. They got married, had me, and uh…here I am! The fall turned her into a succubus as well, so she’s…she gives off a powerful aura.” Firecracker laughed.

“Wait, so you’re telling me you’re like, a quarter succubus basically?” Charlie looked at the carpet.

“Yeah…though uh…I don’t really like to think about it too much. It’s not like I’m at full grown succubi powers anyways.”

Do you at least have the red horns?” Firecracker asked pointing to the top of her head.

“Yeah, when I go into my full demon form.” 

“Full demon form?” Firecracker asked. Charlie was about to say something, until a certain red demon made an appearance.

“Ah there you two are! I was about ready to make us all a lovely dinner! Tell me dear, you ever try jambalaya?” Alastor asked, getting uncomfortably close to the chimera.

“Fuck is jambalaya?” Alastor almost looked offended.

“I’ll have you know my mothers most sacred recipe!” He said haughtily.

“Well, can’t go wrong with home made cooking. I’ll give it a try.” Alastor perked up immediately.

“Excellent!” With that he poofed away, likely to the kitchen if Firecracker had to guess.

“I’m sorry about him.” Charlie muttered nervously. Firecracker turned to her in confusion.

“What for? As far as I can tell nothing can stop the guy, so I may as well go with the flow. Besides, as dangerous as he clearly is, he hasn’t done anything to me. Yet.” Charlie glanced around.

“I know it’s a bit…much. Dying, getting here, dealing with an all-powerful demon who could dissect you and repurpose your body parts as decoration, it’s a lot.” Firecracker gave her a blank stare.

“But! It seems you’re adjusting well, all things concerned, so hopefully you’ll be able to handle…him. He’s…eccentric. Fun sometimes! But eccentric.”

“Get to the point princess.” Firecracker said, sounding annoyed, arms folded. Charlie took a deep breath.

“When Alastor is interested in someone, he’s only interested in the…entertainment value they have. Once he’s not interested, unless they made a deal with him beforehand, he’ll have no problem in putting you in a terrible situation before he leaves. I’m just saying…be careful.”

“Surprised your girlfriend isn’t telling me this.” 

“She would have! But she’s…” Charlie bit her lip. 

“Abrasive.” Firecracker finished. 

“Yes! And I had a hunch that sort of approach wouldn’t be um…conducive to your disposition.” The blonde gave a smile, a squeak sound to emerge.

Ooh, they teach you those big words in private school? Or whatever they got for the royalty here.” Charlie deflated somewhat. “I get it. Besides it’s not that bad here. Not that different from up top for me. If anything it’s better. Since consequences are practically nonexistent, minus the extermination. A nearby window had the clock on standby, 29 days on its display.

“I hope with this hotel, we won’t even need an extermination anymore.” Charlie said, looking at the clock with a steely gaze.

“Charlie, I hate to say this, but you’re nuts.” Charlie seemed nonplussed.

“That’s the kindest insult I’ve heard about this project. I know it’s kinda…out there and everything-“

“But considering that your parents are essentially immortal and thus have no real  need  for an heir, you essentially can and should be able to do whatever the fuck you want. I mean, even if everyone else bitches at you and pokes fun about it, you clearly have way more power than any of us regular-ass demons, and yet you don’t smite them where they stand, if that interview was any indication. Why even do all this shit when you can easily tell them to fuck off? Why do you  _ care _ ? Your father certainly doesn’t.” Charlie looked pensive.

“It wouldn’t be right if I just, shed all my inhibitions and became the hellspawn that my parents desperately want me to be. I mean, I  _ am  _ that, but I’m not just that. I like to think inside of every demon is a rainbow yknow? Something better than what they show. I  _ know  _ they can change, if they choose to. And sure, I could be a total bitch to all of the demons who pick on me and barely care for my status, but as their princess, I feel at least slightly obligated to be above that yknow?” Firecracker was about to respond, yet she was interrupted by a loud cow bell 

“Dinner!” Alastor announced from the kitchen. Firecracker shrugged.

“Yeah I get it. And don’t worry Charlie, the man practically vibrates snake oil salesman kinda vibes, I’m not that stupid. Or crazy. Charlie nodded, leading the chimera to the kitchens.

When they arrived they both saw Alastor in the middle of snapping various cutlery to the table, everyone else sitting in their seats. “Ah, there you two are! Eat up while it’s still hot!” Firecracker had no goddamn idea what jambalaya was, but it sure smelled good.

“Lord that’s spicy!” She coughed, chugging her drink.

“My mother always said a little bit of spice really adds to a dish.” It certainly didn’t taste like ‘a little’ to the hyena.

Firecracker noticed how Vaggie seemed intent on glaring at her whenever possible. Firecracker frankly didn’t give a shit. Wouldn’t be the first time someone clearly had disdain for her.

The sky darkened, and by then Firecracker took her leave, Alastor teleporting her home. She promptly went right to bed and soon passed out in exhaustion. 

* * *

Alastor noticed how exhausted Firecracker looked as he teleported her home, but Vaggie’s irritation was even more noticeable.

“What’s the matter my dear?” Alastor asked, getting uncomfortably close to her.

“I don’t trust her one bit. Anything or anyone even slightly involved with you is bad fucking news.” Vaggie grumbled.

“Vaggie, that’s not fair. She hasn’t even done anything!” Charlie said, putting comforting hands on her shoulders.

“Didn’t do anything!? She destroyed 2 sides of the pentagram!” Alastor rolled his eyes. “Never mind the fact that  _ apparently  _ shitlord over there thought it would be hilarious if we got into a fight! He’s practically  begging  for us to to kick him out!” Vaggie yelled, Alastor could almost see smoke pouring from her   
ears.

“Jesus, can you calm the fuck down? Did she actually  do  anything while she was here?” Angel Dust asked as he helped clean the dishes.

“Well no but-“ Vaggie stuttered. 

“Yeah, I fucking thought so. She talks a big game but I know a fake when I see one. She’s probably just as terrified as any other new demon and doesn’t want to get on the bad side of, well, anyone here. Yeah, she has a temper, but if anything that’s to her advantage down here. If she seems scary enough no one will want to be around her and she can have some peace.” Everyone stopped in their tracks.

“What?” Angel asked, putting the now clean dishes away. “I’m a hooker, I’m good at reading people, sue me.” Alastor was rather impressed by such an ability.

“And you figured this out from one dinner with her?” 

“Well she seemed pretty fucking quiet. Hell she looked like she wanted to leave at some point but probably didn’t want to seem rude.”

“Hmm…” Alastor thought to himself. He wanted to ask Angel Dust more, but the spider was too preoccupied in, apparently, giving Fat Nuggets a bath.

When everyone was off to bed, minus Alastor, he merely went to his room to ponder.

There had to be more. More to  _her_.  Yet she didn’t seem all that willing to talk. At least, not about herself directly.

There had to be  _ something  _ to make her open up.  


Suddenly he remembered what she said, back when they first met.

_ “I like to sing.” _

That! That was his ticket to some entertainment! He smiled to himself, taking a mental note to call a certain someone tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No te muevas= don’t move in Spanish. According to google translate


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor visits a friend while Firecracker gets wasted.

“Mimzy! Rosie! It has been _far_ too long my dears!” Alastor announced, settling into a chair in the parlor room of Rosie’s namesake emporium. 

It was by pure luck really, that he had time for such frivolities. Due to the ever decreasing time left on the clock, the hotel was busier than ever, new demons being set up as patients even if it was only for protection from the angels, so Alastor thought.

”Alastor! It’s been some time hasn’t it? How are you doing? Is that silly little hotel still up and running?” Rosie asked, walking around her front desk and sitting down with utmost ladylike posture.

”I’m quite fine my dear! Yes, the hotel is doing quite well, in entertainment for me at the least. Now, where is Mimzy? I haven’t been able to contact her at all these past few weeks. I even went to her club and the security said she was caught up in something at the moment and to come back later.” Alastor asked, turning his head 180 one way and the other. Rosie scoffed.

”Alastor, you know Mimzy would sooner get struck by an angels spear before something were to happen to her establishment. Vox and Valentino have been quite the annoying gnats as of late. She will be here, just not now.” Alastor pouted, well as much as you could with a permanent smile anyways. 

”If only Vox could mute himself for once. It would give me far less headaches.” 

”At least Vox is more predictable, Valentino is…ugh. Besides, you know they would have no problem in doing most unsavory things to find a way to take it for themselves. As if Valentino needs more clubs.” 

When Alastor first heard the three V’s were trying to take over Mimzy’s club, he was understandably enraged, Mimzy more so. The next time he even saw them was when they barged into the place. Mimzy of course had all sorts of security (along with well, _himself)_ to deal with them, it was merely another day to him if he were honest. Vox was a most…irritating annoyance.

An explosion went off in the distance, thankfully nowhere near the emporium.

”Truly having a celebration out there aren’t they?” Alastor asked. Rosie looked out the window, black soulless eyes gazing.

”Yes, last week of partying for most of them. Exciting isn’t it?” Rosie asked, Alastor’s grin matched Rosie’s.

”Right you are!” They talked their usual pleasantries, until the sound of fireworks was heard.

”I’m guessing Firecracker’s having fun!” Alastor said, chuckling.

”So that’s the name? I keep hearing her exploits on the news.”   
  


“Yes, the name fits the personality no doubt! We’ve spent some time together, she’s quite fun.” Rosie smiled softly.

”is she now?” 

”Oh yes, she has a temper and cares little for consequences.” Suddenly another explosion went off, this one a bit closer to the emporium. Rosie sighed.

”In fact, I was thinking to take her to Mimzy’s annual celebration the day after the extermination! Show her around and such.” Another explosion went off, sounding even closer.

The both thought little of it however, barely caring for the world outside.

* * *

God, Firecracker felt _great._

She didn’t have a damn clue what number drink she was on, and she didn’t give a _fuck._

She learned the week before extermination all the demons partied like there was no tomorrow, which was true for quite a lot of them. Firecracker took that opportunity to get absolutely, unceremoniously, balls-to-the-wall _wasted._

She got drunk up top before sure, but the way alcohol was made in hell, sweet Satan she never felt more _alive._

Then the inside of the club she was in exploded. 

By some miracle she managed to not get skewered by falling debris but she was admittedly a little pissed that her bottle of rum exploded. Oh well. She flew outta there, or well, floated. She didn’t trust herself to fly right now. 

She blearily walked around the streets of hell for a bit, until she heard an explosion somewhere nearby. She went to check it out. 

She saw the nearby building, what looked to be another club, destroyed. The smell of gunpowder was familiar, but whatever was left of the explosion wasn’t a firecracker, she knew that much.

She looked through the rubble and found a bottle of rum miraculously not affected by the blast. 

”Hey bitch!” She turned around, the rum a bit too warm for her tastes but eh, beggars can’t be choosers. 

”Yeah?”

”Do you have any idea what you just did? Valentino is gonna-“

”Hey, I didn’t do shit! I’m merely a bystander.” She replied, walking off. 

”You little-“ She had to admit that finishing the bottle and hitting the moron in the face was so satisfying.   
  


She fucking _ran._

After who knows how long, she sat down on an alleyway, resting against the brick wall. 

Damn, she was really feeling that drink now. 

_I should probably head home._ She thought idly. 

Damnit where did she live again? She was too drunk to remember. She idly thought of just sleeping there until she remembered her home wasn’t that far. She thought anyways.

Her dumbass thought going through the wall was a great idea. One explosion later and she was…somewhere. 

She trudged on, the area rather decent looking. She stumbled around until she reached a shop of some kind. Rosie’s emporium. 

She recalled a conversation she had with Alastor not too long ago.

_”So Al, you talk to other people besides your minions and Charlie?” Firecracker asked as she laid back in her chair._

_”Of course my dear! Well, very few, I must admit. Rosie is an overlord who owns a splendid little emporium, sells all sorts of things! Mimzy meanwhile owns a club, I should take you there sometime!” Alastor said, body moving energetically._

_”Well I’m always free.” She responded, lazily laying back._

After that realization, she looked through the window, seeing Alastor and another demon, likely Rosie, talking over drinks. Firecracker liked her hat.

With that settled, she opened the door, drunkenly stumbling and almost falling down until Alastor’s shadow caught her. 

”Woah! Hehe, thanks.” She said, trying to keep balance. 

Alastor turned his head 180, seeing the hyena in a terribly inebriated state.

”Firecracker! Don’t you look a mess!” He got up and looked her over, smile ever present, his tone jovial, like he was _happy_ to see her so disoriented, knowing him he likely was.

”Glad to know you care about me asshole. Sorry for just busting in but I got lost and I don’t have a damn clue where I am.” Rosie certainly didn’t look as entertained as Alastor.

”You should probably lie down dear.” She said, pink shadows emerging from the walls to help the chimera to a nearby couch. She looked in awe.

”Woah, you use the cool shadow stuff too? Cool.” She said absentmindedly, the ceiling looking particularly entertaining to her at the moment. Alastor chuckled.

”Alastor!” Rosie scolded, giving him a glare.

”Oh come now my dear! You can’t tell me this isn’t hilarious!” Rosie shook her head disapprovingly.

”Alastor I swear you are ridiculous sometimes.” With that she moved over to the table, putting away the long empty cups.

”Goodness my dear, never thought you to be the type to get so zozzled! How many drinks did you have?” Alastor asked Firecracker. She laughed.

”Hehe, zozzled. That’s not a word you silly goose.” Alastor gave up on questioning her as she started coughing, realization too late as she promptly puked all over the lower half of his pants and shoes. 

It was deathly still in Rosie’s emporium, not even Alastor’s usual radio audience made a noise. His first thought was to cut out the hyenas tongue and choke her with it but unfortunately Rosie had a _strict_ no murdering policy, in her parlor at least. Didn’t want to clean the rugs every time Alastor got miffed.

”Firecracker would’ve fallen face first were it not for Rosie’s shadows.

“Alastor stop staring at the poor girl and take her home!” Rosie said, glaring at the deer. Alastor looked about to respond, he didn’t have the chance.

”Alastor, you wear the same thing every day, you could easily switch it.” Alastor sighed slowly and did just that. Good as new!

”Good, now be a gentleman and take her home.” Suddenly they both heard a giggle.

”Hehe. Alastor’s in trouble, Alastor’s in trouble, Alastor’s in trouble, no fun for you.” She sang. For some reason the brat sticking her tongue out at him made him feel particularly irate, yet he repressed his desire to individually remove all her teeth and he took a deep breath.

”Well, Rosie I thank you kindly for the company, but I’m afraid I must go. Tell Mimzy that I’ll speak to her tomorrow yes?” Rosie merely nodded, Alastor teleporting himself and Firecracker away.

Once at her house, Alastor put her to bed, gave her some water and closed her door. He then teleported home to shower and emotionally recover from such a revolting experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zozzled= 20s term for drunk


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to go to Mimzy’s after-extermination party, Angel helps Firecracker out with the dress, afterwards she has a conversation with Husk. Charlie asks her to stay at the hotel for the extermination.

The next morning Firecracker awoke, relatively fine. Being a demon had its advantages she supposed.

Her original plan was to be lazy and watch tv, but of course, such plans were out the window when a knocking on her bedroom door was heard.

“Oh Firecracker~” She heard, the singsong tone in the demons voice unmistakable. “I hope you’re not sleeping! We have quite a day ahead of us!”

She really wanted to tell him to fuck off, but deciding she valued her continued existence she didn’t say anything. Maybe if she stayed silent he would leave.

Oh if only things were so simple…

Alastor merely teleported in, same way he got in the house in the first place, and immediately got right in her face.

”Well good morning my dear! I hope you slept well after yesterday’s events?” She didn’t appreciate how sharp his grin looked at that moment.

”…Did I do something yesterday?” She glanced at the deer to her door and back again.

”Oh, you don’t remember? I’ll be _glad_ to tell you!” With a snap the staff in his hand buzzed and static appeared, along with the strange voodoo symbols she would see every time he did shit like this. Suddenly they were back in Rosie’s emporium.

She saw herself on Rosie’s couch, being well… _embarrassing,_ though that in itself she couldn’t care less about. Wouldn’t be the first time she did that shit. When she saw how she puked on Alastor, she kinda wanted to laugh, but knew that would not bode well for her, so she shut her mouth.

”Understand now?” He asked, eyes glowing in silent rage. “I do not like to be touched unless I touch them first. If you ever do that again I will make positive that I disembowel you and use those wings of yours as a throw rug.” Firecracker didn’t appreciate getting bitched at, but she ignored her annoyance for the time being, she knew she wouldn’t like getting barfed on either.

”Uh…sorry about that. I promise next time to respect your boundaries in the future.” She mumbled, not liking his intense stare.

Suddenly they were back at her place and his dark mood disappeared like a switch.

”Excellent! We have a busy day ahead of us! You remember that one friend of mine I told you about? Mimzy?” She nodded in affirmation. “Well, every year after the extermination, she throws a most wondrous celebration at her establishment! Drinking, dancing, music, it’s a gas! What do you say my dear? Sound like fun?” She thought it over, she didn’t see why not.

”Sure.”

”Excellent!” Suddenly he grabbed her by the hand and practically ran out the door with her in tow. “First, I have to check with Charlie, wouldn’t want her to worry too much where I’m at!” Before she could blink they were at the hotel.

”What the-“ She muttered.

”Oh Charlie!” Alastor practically sang, his energy almost contagious.

”Coming Al!” While Charlie took her time coming down, Firecracker headed straight to the bar where Husk thankfully made her usual. 

”You’re gonna need it.” She smiled a silent thanks as she sat down.

”What is-oh hello Firecracker! What are you doing here?” Charlie asked, meeting Firecracker’s gaze with her own. 

“Ask _him_ that. He brought me here.” She pointed to the smiley bastard, who merely looked about innocently.

”Al?” Charlie turned to him.

”Ah yes! Charlie my dear, I’m afraid I’ll be too busy helping Firecracker here to help out with any managerial duties today. I hope you can manage?” Alastor gave the blonde a sly smile, body leaning against his staff.

Charlie looked over to the hyena, who though looked tired, didn’t seem _entirely_ unwilling to go anywhere.

”Of course I can! If I may ask, what are you two doing today?” Charlie asked, peppy as ever.

”He wants me to be at this party one of his friends hosts every year. Mimzy.” Firecracker said before Alastor could say anything.

”Yeah, she does it every year. Well, have fun you two! I’m sure it’ll be-“

”Hold the fucking phone!” A certain spider said, coming from the kitchen where he _totally_ wasn’t eavesdropping.

”Angel what-“ Charlie tried to say.

”Mimzy? Toots, that’s a fucking high class club! You’re gonna need a fucking _class act_ to help with the dress and makeup and shit! Don’t get me wrong, Alastor is a nice dish but he don’t know shit about good taste! Just look at that fucking suit he wears! It’s practically an oversized dish rag!” Husk chuckled while Alastor merely narrowed his eyes at him.

”Look, I’ll help you out. I know this shit way more than _he_ does. Besides I need to get out anyway. These bitches haven’t let me out of their sights since I accidentally overdosed two weeks ago.”

”Angel you-“

”Cmon princess just let him out for a bit. She don’t look the type to get shitfaced in the middle of the day anyways.” Husk said, frankly just wanting Angel to be nowhere near him. Firecracker didn’t have the heart to tell Charlie that was untrue as all hell.

”Um…” Charlie thought.

”Don’t worry my dear!” Suddenly a shadow appeared, eyes glowing blue. “I’ll have a shadow follow them! They can’t get in trouble if they always have a chance of being caught after all!” Angel Dust rolled his eyes.

”Fiiiine. Cmon toots! I know just where to go!” Firecracker meanwhile didn’t say a damn word. Not that she had a chance to. 

After being literally dragged out the door to some clothing shop, Firecracker was finally able to get her bearings.

”Ok so since you have dark fur with orange spots I’m thinking a nice light blue for contrast. Dark wouldn’t stand out as much yknow. Let’s see…” Angel went through several racks, until finding something he thought suitable.

”Here we go! Now get in that dressing room and we’ll see how it looks! She sighed, but she did as told. After all, she _did_ need a dress for this thing. 

She put it on, looking at the mirror in curiosity. The dress cut off around her chest, the straps to her upper arms. A slit at the bottom, showing her left leg. She liked it.

She went out of the changing room, hearing a whistle.

”Damn toots! Ya clean up nice.” Angel said, looking her over. 

”Don’t get any ideas.” She said, blushing slightly. Angel laughed.

”Nah, no worries toots, I don’t swing that way.” After buying matching shoes, they headed out, the hyena’s stomach rumbling.

”I’m pretty famished myself. Say, ya up for some burgers or something?” Angel asked, flaunting a credit card with the words Hotel on it.

”Don’t worry, Charlie’ll pay for it.” He snickered.

”Did you fucking steal that?” She asked incredulously, seeing Charlie’s name on it as well.

”Don’t get your panties in a twist! It’s not like we plan on buying out a whole restaurant right? Besides Al ain’t cooking for a few hours yet and he gets real pissy if you complain about being hungry when he’s making something.”

”Does he now?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

”I tried to have the tiniest bite of something he was making and he threatened that I would be in his next recipe.” The mans real strict about his food.” Firecracker made sure to keep that in mind.

They settled for a burger place not far from the hotel.

”So, ya liking hell so far?” Angel asked. 

”It’s fine. Not that much different from up top. Only difference is everything is a knockoff here but whatever.”   
  


They ate silently, until Angel spoke up.

”Be careful. With Smiles.” 

”Relax, Charlie told me. I don’t plan on getting into deals with anyone. I’m sure he’ll get bored of me eventually.” Angel seemed to relax at that.

”Good. Getting in trouble down here is uh…not fun.” 

”Saying this from personal experience?” She asked.

”You could say.”   
  


When done, they let for the hotel, Angel opening the door with his usual flair.

”We’re back bitches!” Angel announced as Firecracker merely walked in and went to sit on a nearby couch.

”Princess says you gotta therapy session.” Husk mentioned. Angel sighed dramatically.

”Fiiiine. I just _love_ talking about my ‘feelings.’ Angel said, air quotes on the last word as he walked to Charlie’s office. “Be seeing ya toots.” Firecracker merely waved. 

Once Charlie’s office door was closed Firecracker took it upon herself to get a drink. God knows when Alastor would come back and be a pain in her ass again.

If there’s anything she learned it was that Alastor was well…a pain in the ass. Just coming into her room unprompted. Constant need for attention. His weird mood swings. The drama.

”Ya ok kid?” Husk asked her, bringing the hyena back to reality.

”Just thinking how annoying Alastor is. He fucking teleported into my house and practically dragged me outta bed!” Husk didn’t seem surprised. 

”Yeah, he does shit like that. Doesn’t give a fuck about personal space but touch him and boy you’re in trouble.” Husk said, grabbing a drink for himself.

”Surprised you ain’t giving me that song and dance about how dangerous he is.” 

”I could, but considering you’re still here and not fucking around elsewhere I think it would be a waste of breath.” Firecracker shrugged. Couldn’t argue that.

If there was one thing Firecracker liked about being a demon, it was that she could do literally anything she wanted and not have to worry about consequences. Well, long term consequences at least. One of those being hangovers. She could drink all she wanted and wouldn’t have to worry about feeling like death (ha ha) the next day. 

At this point Firecracker felt pleasantly buzzed, and as usual she was a giggling mess when under the influence.

”Husssssk.” She said, body draped against the bar. “You ever go flying? I’ve done it and it’s so _fun._ ” Husk groaned as she poked at his wings, causing them to flutter slightly.

”Too lazy.”

”Lazy? Then what are ya doing here then?” Husk mumbled under his breath.   
  


“Whuzzat?” Firecracker asked, ears moving in his direction.

”I said I don’t gotta choice in the matter.”

”No choice? That’s silly, down here you have so many _choices._ ” Firecracker stares at the ceiling as if it were a work of art. 

”Sure, unless you get involved in a powerful demon’s fucking debt.” Husk grumbled, grabbing a bottle of whisky.

”Debt? Ooooooh so _that’s_ why you’re with Al huh? Man, you must’ve asked him for a _biiiig_ favor!” She said, arms going wide in emphasis. It was quiet for some time, until she opened her mouth again.

”So how long have you known Al for?” She asked as she slid her glass over for a refill.

”Too damn long.” Husk replied, filling it back up and sliding it towards her.

She scoffed. “Knowing him for a day is too damn long.” Husk smirked.

”Surprised you even trusted him enough to get you a house. If earlier was any indication he’s a pain in your ass.” 

”Oh yeah, _totally._ But he’s also hot as fuck, so yknow, it balances out.” Husk nearly choked on his drink.

”He’s not into that, don’t even _think_ about it.” She shrugged.

”He already told me if I dared touch him without permission he would disembowel me. I prefer my organs inside of me thank you very much.”

”Good to know you’re not that stupid.”

”I _did_ puke on him yesterday though.” Husk spat out his drink and lost it.

”Did you see his face? He’s a goddamned neat freak. Not as bad as Niffty but bad enough.” Firecracker thought back.

”I don’t remember it too clearly, but his smile was strained for sure. Must’ve fallen asleep after he teleported me home.” 

“Firecracker darling!” Alastor announces, causing the drink she had to spill.

Speak of the devil…

“You son of a-“ Firecracker growled.

”Not to worry, Niffty!” Suddenly the ladybug came from…somewhere and gasped.

”Don’t worry Mr. Alastor I’ll clean this up in a jiffy!” Once that was done the cyclops ran upstairs to clean…something. 

”Have a dress picked out hmm?” Alastor asked, walking over to the bag on the couch. Firecracker grunted. 

Alastor carefully picked it up and examined it, looking over to the hyena and back. 

”It’ll do I suppose. Certainly not what I would expect-“

”Well, maybe if you wanted something specific you should’ve come along asshole.” Firecracker mumbled. The slight smirk on Alastor’s face however made it clear he was just fucking with her.

”Of course my dear, much as I would just _love_ to spend my most precious time with you, unfortunately.” 

”Yeah I get it. Better to get any and all work out of the way before the party. Have fun.” With that Alastor teleported to somewhere, likely his office.

Firecracker passed the time with talking to Husk and occasionally musing on whatever her mind was focusing on at that moment, until Angel and Charlie came out from her office and sat down with her.

”So Firecracker, do you have a spot to be for the extermination?” Charlie asked.

”Have a spot in my garage. Hopefully I won’t be found there.” Charlie looked pensive for a moment.

”You could stay with us! We have plenty of rooms, you can even stay on the top floor! For the extermination only of course.” Charlie said, excitement obvious in her eyes.

Firecracker sighed, eh what was the harm? 

”Sure.” Charlie’s smile was so bright it could’ve lit up the whole place as she squeezed Firecracker in excitement.

”Great! Ooooh I’m so excited! I should tell Vaggie and set up a room!” With a speed rivaling Niffty she was gone, leaving the three of them.

“Is she always-“ Firecracker was about to ask.

”Yes.” Husk and Angel said. Firecracker sighed. 

It was going to be a long couple of days before extermination.


End file.
